the demetrio's campaign
by slingi
Summary: a work in progress story about a group of imperial guard stormtroopers on a very important mission done in first person
1. Chapter 1

My second warhammer fanfic (this one should be longer than my first one)

It's still gonna be a while till it's all done but I'm working on it

Please review if you feel like it

Chapter 1

Thunk!! "Throne, that's the third time now. I hate these things," says trooper Jhonson, removing his helmet and rubbing his forehead, "Hey captain," he says, flicking his finger at me, "Why can't we ride in chimeras instead of these valkyries? At least they can steer straight." I turn to look at him,

"We are aerial assault troopers Jhonson, you should be used to it by now."

"Used to it!? This is only my third drop, Captain Tolson, and I only just survived the last one after I caught my plasma gun and it almost lost containment as we dropped."

"Alright we've all heard about that just put your helmet back on and be quiet"

I turn away from him and tap the shoulder plate of the trooper next to me

"Hey Riguez, how's the vox signal?"

Riguez pulls a device from the vox caster on his back and surveys the readout.

"The signals kinda clear, there's some slight interference from the atmosphere. Command says they have started the bombardment of the area surrounding the target building, sir."

We've been fighting on Demetrios VI for 3 weeks now and despite many attacks and thousands of deaths the orks here are still holding fast. Now me and 35 other storm troopers, flying in three valkyries are heading to what used to be an outpost a small distance behind the ork frontlines. Our orders are to take it and hold it until an armoured push arrives.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over at Riguez.

"Cockpit says we are 1 minute out but were about to take some flak." He tells me,

"Alright lads get hot" I shout as I unbuckle my harness and grab my grav-chute "We're 1 minute out but it might be about to get bumpy!"

As everybody unbuckles their harnesses and stands up they are suddenly thrown back into their seats as the valkyrie shakes. I glance out of one of the small windows in time to see one of the other valkyries, the _Thunderstorm_, go down in flames. Annoyance floods my body. Not only does the loss of the _Thunderstorm_ leave me with only 23 men to take and hold the target, but the men inside were carrying the majority of our heavy weapons.

"We've just lost the _Thunderstorm_!" I shout over the din of explosions and heavy gunfire, "It makes the job harder but we are the imperial guards finest and we have a job to do. Prepare to drop!"

As the men strap on their grav-chutes and check their gear I look through the window again and see the rear ramp on the remaining valkyrie drop. A green light at the rear of our Valkyrie begins flashing slowly and the rear hatch opens, exposing the inside of the Valkyrie to the extreme light of Demetrios VI's sun. The hatch light begins flashing more and more frequently.

"Alright lads, let's get out there and show these orks that storm troopers strike like lightning!" I shout over the onrushing wind, the green light now shining constantly.

"Like lightning!!!!!" they shout back as we throw ourselves to the void and commit ourselves to the hell of the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2 the drop

Chapter 2: The Drop

As I leave the Valkyrie a wave of nausea hits me. This seems to happen to me every jump and I don't know why. I grit my teeth and activate my grav chute, making me lighter and slowing my decent to a rapid glide.

We are field testing a new technique that we only developed a week this drop. We call it the ROTA drop meaning 'right over target area.' This is a risky technique as the Valkyrie has to fly at the minimum height for a grav chute drop, which is around 150 meters, meaning that almost as soon as we leave the Valkyrie we have to deploy our chutes.

I look around and see the remaining men floating down to the target. Something whizzes up past my head so I look down. I see a quad barrelled weapon flickering; the orks trying to shoot us down while were still in the air. I'm now only 50 meters from the target roof.

Over the roar of the wind I hear a ripping sound and look up to most of my grav chute whirling threw the air. And orks are supposed to be bad shots! I feel my speed increase dramatically until I hit the buildings roof, hard.

Something in my leg gives way as I hit the roof and I go tumbling, falling heavily on my left shoulder. My momentum carries my forward and I fall off the roof. I feel a jolt as my harness is caught on something. I take stock of the situation. The desert ground is covered in craters and littered with piles of dead orks. I can hear hellgun fire from somewhere behind me but I can't tell where. Above that I hear the answering call of the ork guns as they try in vain to return fire. I take my knife from my belt and hack away at the harness. I drop to the ground, my leg giving way again and putting me on my back. "Throne!" I curse as I hit my head on some rubble. I drag myself up and run to the nearest corner of the building. My vision is slightly blurry from the impact, but looking around the corner I can make out an ork firing a huge shoulder mounted weapon at a large arrangement of rubble. I can see hellguns flashing from behind it, lasers hitting the ground around the ork.

I go back behind the wall and draw my weapon, a non standard bolt pistol. This weapon has fearsome recoil to the untrained but it's easily powerful enough to kill an ork.

I lean around the corner, taking aim at the orks head. I fire and the bolt digs a huge crater in the orks skull. Its decapitated body falls to the ground with a thud.

I shout to the men behind the rubble, "Squad Thunder form up! Riguez, get over here!"

The squad hurries to my position as I holster my pistol. Riguez stands next to me

"Yes sir, what is it?" he asks

"Get sergeant Argus on the vox," I answer. He presses the transmit button on his vox and speaks, "Squad thunder to squad lightning. Captain wants Argus." He then passes me the receiver, and I hear the gruff voice of sergeant Argus.

"This is sergeant Argus"

"What's your status sergeant?" I ask him,

"The inside is secure, 1 man down. What's the status on our heavy weapons?"

"Most of them went down when we lost the _Thunderstorm_, I have an intact autocannon and missile launcher"

"Our heavy bolter is damaged. The crew is trying to repair it now."

"Good, assemble your squad on the roof and await orders sergeant."

"Aye sir," he replies then closes the vox link

Squad thunder checks their equipment, making sure nothing was lost in the drop.

"Where's corporal Raine?" I ask the squad.

"I'm right here, sir," Raine replies, poking her head over the low wall of the roof.

"How's the view from up there corporal?" I ask.

Raine is the best sniper I've ever seen. She has won the xanthian inter-regiment marksmanship tournament 4 times in a row. The only reason she lost her 5th tournament was that one of the other competitors deliberately shot her to give the others a chance. The shot took a chunk out of her right eye, but even with blood pouring from her face she still took her rifle and shot the guy in the head. Her sniping skills are even better then they used to be now. She owes these new skills to a very good bionic eye that allows here to see targets in thermal and x-ray vision. The custom sniper rifle doesn't exactly hinder her either. It's custom made from a wide group of weapons. The scope is from a longlas, the firing mechanism an enlarged autogun and the barrel and ammunition comes from a heavy stubber, giving it one hell of a punch.

She looks through her scope and I see her grimace. "It looks like a signal got to the nearest ork outpost. I can see 100 maybe 200 orks heading this way, range about a kilometre." She informs me.

"Any vehicles?" I ask.

"I can see at least 10 armoured walkers and a few other vehicles, look like transports"

"Riguez, vox." I beckon to Riguez and he passes me the receiver.

"Thunder to flight group I need an airstrike on…" I'm interrupted.

"Negative thunder," comes the voice of one of the Valkyrie pilots, "we are taking heavy fire from ork fighters. We have to disengage from air cover."

"Understood. Get your birds out of the area."

I close the link, "Patch me through to ordinance command. Jhonson, find out if that bolters fixed yet. Everybody else blockade all the entrances and ground floor windows just leave the front door clear. Go!"

The vox chimes, "This is ordinance command, corporal Chapman here"

"This is captain Tolson, storm group 1. I need a strike 950 meters north of my position."

"I'm sorry, no can do captain. Everything is needed to support the armoured push."

"Listen to me corporal. My air support is gone and we are about to face nearly 10X our number of orks. If I don't get this strike there will only be orks at the armours target"

"Ok ok, captain, I'll see what I can do. I won't be able to redirect much though."

"Anything you can get me will help, corporal" I close the link.

"Captain" comes Raines voice "I'm in range of the orks, you want me to start picking them off?"

"no" I answer "were not prepared yet and I don't want to give the orks a reason to charge yet. Right everybody on the roof now, Colburn block the front door but leave a space big enough for your flamer"

I see him smile he knows I've given him an important job

As we enter the building and Colburn starts work on the door I shout to the heavy weapons crews

"Svenson, Karls, Karis here now!" as they come to me I check my equipment

my bolt pistol hangs by my right hip I've 5 mags in pouches and 5 more in my leg pockets, my knife and 3 frag grenades hang around my kidneys and my borrowed power sword hangs by my other hip

"Svenson is you're bolter up and running?" I ask him

"its working fine now sir"

"how much ammunition?"

"around 200 rounds"

"Karls, Karis"

"My autocannons ready to kill some ork but with only 120 rounds we will be using our hellguns soon" says Karls

"My launchers sights are off and my loader was on the _thunderstorm_ but I should be able to work it on my own as for ammunition I only have 6 frag missiles but I have enough krak to fell a warhound titan" says Karis

"Good" I say "Karls the orks should funnel towards the main entrance this should create a good killing zone I want your cannon on the northeast corner. Karis the orks have armoured walkers put your missiles into them. Svenson I want your bolter on the staircase leading to the roof if the orks get past Colburn your to stop them getting to the roof, stay there for as long as you can. Understood?"

"Yes sir" they all say at once

"Then go get set up"

"INCOMING!!!!" Comes a shout from the roof and the building shakes. I race to the roof in time to see 2 vehicles shoot towards the ork lines

"What happened?" I ask

"Those vehicles we thought were transports had rocket pods mounted on them. They came up fired a few ten sped away" says sergeant Argus

"Any injuries?"

"Just a shrapnel wound on Fawkes over there" he indicates to a trooper sat by the roof wall his arm being bandaged by our medic

"Raine what's the range?"

"There almost at long hellgun range" she replies

"How did you do on the fast target range?"

"Not good sir. my bionic eye has a lowish framerate I tend to pick the targets up as they are leaving my sight"

"Well if you get the chance take out the gunners of those vehicles meanwhile start taking out any orks that look in charge"

"Captain" shouts riguez from the opposite side of the roof "Got ordinance ready to fire, corporal Chapman says they will put him on the firing line for this"

"What guns has he got us?" I ask

"3 basilisks 2 volleys"

"Range" there is a large bang as Raine fires her rifle

"250meters" she says

"Riguez tell Chapman to fire range 250meters. Karis start putting holes in those walkers. Everybody else get ready"

There is a loud almost thunderclap noise in the distance then 3 almost simultaneous explosions throw huge amounts of dirt and orks into the air, another thunderclap and 2 more explosions do the same but I see 1 of the walkers go flying in a crumpled mess.

I look over a Raine she is lining up for another shot I look where she is aiming and see an large ork with a huge claw attached to his arm by the way it's shouting I guess it's in authority until I see it's head get caved in by a bullet.

A missile streaks into my sight it hits a walker and tears its body from its legs

The orks charge and start shooting their rounds hitting the wall in front of us.

I draw my bolt pistol an aim it at the approaching horde

"Alright lads, and Raine. Now for the fun part all guns open fire."


End file.
